


The Walking Dead: Clementine pretty much rapes a stupefied Sarah

by CarrionMuncher



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Short One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionMuncher/pseuds/CarrionMuncher
Summary: A story that was requested by a close friend. Contains dubious consent, futanari and underage sex!I regret nothing.---Clementine, while being forced to work in the greenhouse atop Howe's Hardware store, decides to blow off some steam with a stupefied Sarah.





	The Walking Dead: Clementine pretty much rapes a stupefied Sarah

The door to the greenhouse closed with a soft 'thunk' as Reggie left to fetch something, leaving both Clementine and Sarah alone. Neither of the girls were happy about their current situation, effectively being used as slave labour with the threat of beatings if they dared disobey.

Clementine attempted to concentrate on her work, one hand gripping the pot of her chosen plant while the other held the shears, snipping away dead branches and letting them pile up on the table before she'd neatly pile them up, as per Reggie's instructions.

Across from her, Sarah stood motionless while staring off into space. Ever since being slapped she'd been acting oddly, even more so than usual. As she eyed Sarah, Clem couldn't help but give the girl a sly once-over, eyes shamelessly sliding over the older girls body.

Biting her lower lip, Clem let out a soft hiss of breath.

Sarah looked pretty cute for a fifteen-year-old, in a dorky sort of way.

Of course, if such a thought came from someone over the age of twenty, it'd be considered creepy, but considering the fact Sarah was three years her senior, Clementine decided it was perfectly fine for her to think about her in such a way.

Besides, it wasn't as if the age of consent was an actual thing following the collapse of society, the only thing that mattered was if you were alive or not.

Glancing to the door of the greenhouse, Clem placed her shears down and walked around the table, coming to stand by Sarah's side, lifting a hand to rest on the girl's shoulder, shaking her softly.

"Hey, you alright?" She'd ask, trying to coax a response from the girl, who continued to stare off into space, ignoring her completely. After a few moments, Clem moved her hand off of the girl's shoulder and onto her back, slowly allowing it to trail lower and lower until finally, her palm came to rest upon the seemingly stupefied girls rear.

Gently, Clem began to rub at Sarah's covered ass, watching her face closely for the smallest response, although was once again met with nothing but a blank gaze.

"I'm sorry, but... I really need this." She murmured before she moved to stand behind Sarah, hands briefly resting on the girl's hips before sliding around to her front, fiddling with the fly of the girl's jeans while her own grew uncomfortably tight.

Even as she managed to unzip the girls fly and slowly tug her jeans down, Sarah didn't seem to react, motionless and silent as Clementine tugged her trousers down until they were resting around her knees. With that sorted, Clem moved to unzip her own fly, sighing softly as she freed her prick.

Her cock wasn't too big, only a little shorter than average and somewhat fat, the base nestled in a bush of wiry dark pubes while the tip gently poked Sarah's exposed backside, Clem closing her eyes and sighing as she took a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of the other girls soft skin against her aching member.

It had been far too long since she'd gotten any action, and Sarah was going to help her out.

After placing a small nearby box behind the girl, Clem climbed onto it and moved to tug down Sarah's underwear before carefully bending her over the table, one hand coming to rest upon the back of the older girls neck while the other grasped the base of her prick, the girl lining herself up with her stupefied partner's cunny.

Clem wasn't a stranger to sex, she's had done it before, but to her knowledge Sarah was a virgin, that fact making the whole situation that much hotter.

Slowly, she dragged her tip over Sarah's cunt lips, huffing softly while Sarah continued to lay motionless, the only sounds leaving the girls lips being soft trembling breaths. Still, her cunt soon moistened and Clementine gradually pushed into the girl, her eyes clenching as she released a grunt of pleasure, sinking every inch of her short prick into her friend without so much as a second thought.

And it was then that Sarah tensed up, her eyes widening some and lips parting to release a pained groan... And yet she didn't move, nor did she glance back at Clementine or say a word, her cheeks scarlet as she simply laid there, letting Clementine steal her virginity.

Once inside, Clem took a moment to catch just enjoy the feeling of Sarah's snatch around her cock. With a hand still upon the back of Sarah's neck, Clem began to slowly thrust back and forth, slowly but surely building up a rhythm while thin trails of crimson trickled down Sarah's thighs.

"Ha, s-shit, you really are a virgin... I'm gonna enjoy this..." Clem muttered, her hips thrusting at a moderate pace as she had her way with the trembling girl, balls gently slapping against her thighs while her cock throbbed softly, a few strings of salty precum staining the girl's inner walls while Sarah's inner thighs became damp with her own sexual fluids.

It wasn't long until Clementine felt a familiar pressure start to build up, her thrusts growing frantic and clumsy as she leant onto Sarahs back, hands lifting to rest either side of the girls head while she dotted the back of her neck in soft, needy kisses.

Sarah herself remained still, her cheeks beet red and eyes half lidded while her mouth hung open, the girl panting softly as she was pretty much raped right there and then by her best friend.

"I'm gonna cum, g-gonna cum inside of you... Ohh, Sarah~!" Clem would cry, face twisted in pleasure as she slammed her hips forward a final time and came hard, her cock throbbing hotly inside of Sarah as she flooded the girl's cunt with thick strings of sticky cum, a few fat globs pushing out around her prick and drooling to the floor. As she came, Sarah buckled beneath her and let out a cry of pleasure, a flood of hot juices spraying out around Clems cock, wetting the front of her pants and soaking Sarah's inner thighs.

The girl had came hard.

Clem stayed inside of Sarah for a few more moments, trembling and huffing softly as she emptied her pent-up balls, but all good things must come to an end and she soon pulled out, wiping her cum smeared cock against the other girls exposed ass cheeks to clean off any leftover spunk before she tucked here cock away and tugged Sarah's trousers back up, the other girl dazed and quivering as she felt Clem's cum trickle past her now red cunny lips and dirty her thighs.

She then pulled the girl off of the table, standing her back up before reaching her hands around to give her budding tits a squeeze, moaning softly as she pressed her covered crotch against her rear, "We'll have a little more fun later..." She whispered, deciding she was going to enjoy the stupefied girl as often as she could.

And as she stood there, being molested by the younger girl, Sarah knew she was going to enjoy every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you've enjoyed this! I may be up for doing more weird Walking Dead smut in the future, after all, Telltale Games may be dead, but my perverted imagination isn't! 
> 
> Oh, and if you've spotted any spelling or grammatical errors that I may have missed, please do let me know.


End file.
